Death and Rebirth
by Slo Motion
Summary: Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn have a talk after the fall of the Silver Millennium.


**Title:** "Death and Rebirth"

 **Date Penned:** December 2006

 **Main Character(s):** Hotaru/Sailor Saturn and Setsuna/Sailor Pluto

 **Universe:** **90s** **Anime**

 **Rating:** K

 **Genre:** Drama/Friendship

 **Setting:** Set right after Queen Serenity sent everyone to be reborn on Earth after the Dark Kingdom's attack.

 **Disclaimer:** Sailor Moon is not mine and it never will be.

 **Summary:** Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn have a talk after the fall of the Silver Millennium.

 **A/N:** Old story. I'm talking over a decade old so I'm sorry if it's poorly written or OOC at all.

Sailor Saturn sighed as she looked ahead at the once great Moon Kingdom. It was once a beautiful, prosperous place known as the Silver Millenuim.

Saturn felt tears come to her eyes. The kingdom now lay in ruins after the awful Queen Beryl and her Dark Kingdom had attacked, brutally killing everyone on the Moon.

Princess Serenity, the lovely Moon Princess, had died. Endymion, the crown Prince of the planet Earth had been killed also. Sailors Venus, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Neptune, and Uranus had all also fallen in the brutal battle. Even their most powerful attacks couldn't stop the evil, heartless Beryl.

Princess Serenity's mother, Queen Serenity, was the only one to go unharmed at Beryl's hands. The Queen saw her beloved daughter be shocked to death before her very own eyes.

In response, the Queen unleashed the full power of the Silver Crystal, her powerful gem, to seal away the evil. She also sent the people of the Silver Millennium to Earth, to one day be reborn as humans and enjoy the peaceful lives that they had been denied by this war.

Saturn was one of the only surviving Sailor Soldiers. She had been far way in the dark, sealed off from the world around her, when the battle had taken place. But she was awake now, ready to bring an end to this whole tragedy. Maybe one day she herself would be reborn and have a chance to live without all this death and destruction she was forced to witness in her young life.

Saturn held her long scythe-like weapon, the Silence Glaive, upside in the air so the blade was facing downwards. She started to bring the glaive down towards the ground. The time had come to end all of this pain and send the suffering people of the eight other planets to the only planet that seemed to offer some hope of a new life, the Earth.

"Death..." The raven haired soldier said slowly, bringing her Silence Glaive even closer to the ground.

"...Reborn Revolution!" Saturn was about to slam her glaive into the ground when a voice halted her actions.

"Saturn, don't!" Saturn turned to see Sailor Pluto, the only other surviving Sailor Soldier besides herself, coming her way.

Pluto's long green hair flew behind her with each step she took. She gripped onto her large Time Key as she ran, as if searching for some kind of support. Her garnet eyes were filled with pain, signs of dried tears could be seen if one looked closely. Pluto must've been crying over the Queen's death. She was Queen Serenity's most loyal soldier, after all. Of course the Queen's death would hit the normally stoic Pluto hard.

As Pluto came towards her, Saturn glared at her with anger, "Pluto, everything has been destroyed. The Queen and Princess are gone, as is everyone else. I am doing what I must do, sending all the other people on the rest of the planets to Earth so they can be reborn."

"Saturn…all this death is not needed," Pluto said solemnly.

"Pluto, yes it is. With all life, death comes eventually, but there also comes hope for a new rebirth for all," Saturn replied."

"Hotaru..." Pluto said Saturn's real first name softly. She couldn't believe that this solemn warrior was the same person as sweet Hotaru, the innocent and secluded young Princess of Saturn.

"Please, Pluto..." Saturn said in a hard tone, but her voice softened with her next words, "Please, Sailor Pluto...no, Setsuna, please understand. I have my duty and you have yours. You guard the Time Gate, and I bring the death that is necessary for rebirth."

There was a deep silence until Saturn spoke to Pluto again, "Please, Setsuna, return to the Time Gate and leave me to do what I must do."

"Yes, Hotaru, goodbye. I'll...miss...you," Pluto said sadly, tears coming to her eyes.

"I'll miss you too, Setsuna...maybe I'll see you in my next life," Saturn replied, giving Pluto a quick smile.

And with those words, the Time Guardian faded away back to the Time Gate. That would probably be the last time she'd ever see Pluto again. Saturn would really miss Pluto...no, she'd really miss _Setsuna_.

But now was not the time to cry or feel anymore sadness. Saturn had a destiny to fulfill: to bring the ruins of the fallen Moon Kingdom to a final end.

"Death..." Saturn chanted slowly, raising her glaive up high.

"Reborn..." Saturn brought her glaive closer to the ground.

As she was about to finish taking the glaive to the ground, Saturn stopped and thought to herself: _With all death there may be sadness, but there is always hope of a new rebirth._

"Revolution!" Saturn slammed her glaive into the ground, causing a huge blinding explosion.

And then, there was only silence.


End file.
